


Questions

by Coldaker



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker
Summary: Sig has something to ask.Previously published as part of a oneshot collection.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 8





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> feedback feeds the writer :)

It’s a warm summer evening, July 17 to be exact. Twenty-two year old Amitie Bonnaire strolls through the stone paths winding their way through Primp Town, headed towards the entrance of the Nahe forest. Her boyfriend, Sigmund Svendsen, had wanted her to meet him there, saying he ‘had something to show her’. As she gets closer, she finds herself wondering what it could  _ possibly _ be. She doesn’t have to wait much longer though, as soon enough she’s reached her intended destination. She finds Sig sitting next to a tree with a dragonfly perched on his wrist, and is not at all surprised. Sig hears her approach with his keen hearing- there is no hiding anything from him, ever- and lets the dragonfly fly off as he gets up and dusts himself off. 

He walks over to where she is standing and wraps her in a tight hug. She returns it enthusiastically. He’s never been one for much verbal affection, but she didn’t mind it one bit. She always did love the feeling of Sig’s embrace. She's not quite sure what it is about it, but it always made her feel safe. Maybe it was his strong grip, or his unusually high body temperature. Either way, it was just... comforting. She snaps back into reality to find Sig staring at her. She decides to bury herself a little deeper into his neck fluff, inciting a quiet laugh from him.

“Ready to go, ‘mitie?” he asks her. She pulls herself off of him and nods. "Great." He smiles, faintly, and takes her by the hand. He starts to lead her into the woods. The path is relatively straightforward, leading through the forest for a while, then down a steep hill and along a small stream. It gets a little tight towards the end, and there's a few… ah, hazards. Mostly thorn bushes, which Sig just pushes out of the way. Being covered in scales, they don't affect him. A few times, Amitie asks where they're going, and every time, the response is the same. "You'll see." Amitie almost trips a few times, and can't see very well in the darkening forest, but Sig happens to have  _ excellent _ night vision, and is there to help her. 

Soon enough, they reach their destination. "We're here, ladybug. Close your eyes." Amitie looks a little confused at the request, but obliges anyway. Sig takes one of her much smaller hands in one of his, and uses the other to part the foliage as he leads her into a clearing, surrounding a small pond, and lit with fireflies all around. He positions himself behind Amitie and places his hands on her shoulders. "You can open 'em."

Amitie opens her eyes. She gasps as the takes in the surroundings. "This place is beautiful…" she whispers.

Sig places a kiss to the top of her head. "Not as beautiful as you are." Amitie flushes, just a little bit. No matter how long they've been together, she doesn't think she would ever get used to receiving affection. They opt to stand under a willow tree. Sig takes both of her hands, and takes a breath. he looks… visibly nervous. that's odd, Sig is never this nervous about  _ anything _ . What could he  _ possibly _ have to _ say? _

"Amitie." That's odd… he hardly ever uses her full name. "Ever since I met you, you've lit up my world. Before I met you, I felt… empty. B-but… you filled that hole, showed me what it felt like to be loved. I adore you, more than anything. Want you to know that."

Amitie feels herself heat up a little. Sig using the word "I" is a surefire sign he is very serious about whatever he's saying. Why was he being so sappy all of a sudden? She decides to ask, "Sig, thank you… I feel the same. This is  _ unusually _ sappy for you, though. Is something up?"

The question is followed by nervous laughter as the boy continues, "Well. Not too long ago, I realized… there is nothing i want more than to spend my life with you." Sig gets down one one knee, and removes a small box from his pocket, opening it before the love of his life. "Amitie Bonnaire… Will  _ you marry me? _ "

Amitie's eyes widen and her eyebrows raise. She clasps her hand over her mouth. This is everything she's ever dreamed of, but self-doubt just  _ has  _ to worm it's way into the moment.  _ Why?  _ Sig could do so much better, and yet he just…  _ proposed to her _ . At least this time she  _ recognizes  _ that she  _ needs _ to stop overthinking this. Snapping out of her self-induced trance, she shakes her head rapidly, takes a breath, and looks up.

Only to find Sig looking absolutely crushed. His shoulders sink and he averts his gaze, choosing to focus on a dandelion growing in the grass instead of the girl he just proposed to.  _ What?  _ Did she say something wrong? She hadn't said anything  _ at all.  _ She continues to wonder what just happened, completely neglecting the fact that she has yet to formally accept.

"Alright…" Sig chokes out. Only then does it hit her.  _ Did he mistake her head-shaking for a no? _ She immediately jumps into action, correcting herself.

"Sig… I- Did you think that was a no? I'm so sorry I was overthinking again so I shook my head to snap myself out of it  _ somehow _ and I saw your face and I was so confused I thought I did something wrong of COURSE I'll marry you I  _ love _ you I'm sorry I-" She's cut off by Sig pressing his lips to hers. He does this a lot, though never when it's anything important, only when she's talking so fast you'd think she'd run out of air. His claws reach the sides of her face, and in an instant, she knows Sig understands.

**Author's Note:**

> the little grove is based on a place i've actually been, its in the woods across from my house :)


End file.
